Next To You
by LittleSunset264
Summary: During movie night, Chick falls asleep next to Billy, who doesn't realize it until after the movie ends. (Chilly. One-shot.)


The movie ended, starting off the credits.

"Well, that was pretty good. What do you think, Chick?" Billy asked.

He turned off the TV with the remote that was close to his hand. Not getting an answer, he looked on over to his smaller companion.

He was sleeping on his shoulder. His face was only visible because of the light from the lamp next to the television. Even with the yellow light hitting his face and red hair, he only saw a bit of his face clearly. The blonde snorted, as he didn't even realize he fell asleep during the movie until now.

Billy slowly got up from the couch. He then picked Chick up. Getting him to bed was the first thing he had to do. He couldn't let him just sleep on the couch. Luckily he wasn't too heavy, so he could get him to his bed with no problem.

He walked up the stairs and down the hallway. There wasn't much in the small hall he had. The most there was were a few pictures and a chicken-themed clock hanging on the walls, and even then that wasn't much. The pictures on the walls mainly consisted of him, Chick, Rolly, and Bantam.

The walls were burgundy while the floors were a smoky topaz brown. Nothing was on the floor. Some clothing in the closet barely touched the floor, but other than that, the floors were as spotless as they could be.

The same could be said to everywhere else in the house. Kitchen, bedroom, bathroom, just about everywhere else in the house was really clean as well. He had to keep it as clean as he could, since not only did he have the others come over a lot, but he was living by himself as well.

He opened the door to his room and walked in. Using his foot, he closed the door behind him. He immediately put his foot back onto the ground as to not lose his balance. Then he walked on over to his bed. He laid Chick down onto the baby blue sheeted bed.

He should have another bed somewhere he could easily set up. If he had known he might've stayed the night, he would've had it ready ahead of time. It didn't matter now, he just had to go get him something to sleep in by himself.

He began walking away, but something stopped him. Billy looked behind him, and it was his younger friend grabbing his hand. His grip wasn't extremely firm, so if he wanted to he could easily pull away.

Chick's eyes opened slightly, revealing his patriarch purple eyes. He looked really tired as if he couldn't have them opened too much if he wanted to. His tired eyes were begging him to stay. He knew exactly what he wanted, even if he didn't say anything to him.

Words weren't needed for this situation. His intentions were loud and crystal clear for him. While he wouldn't be gone for too long, he couldn't help but give in. It couldn't hurt to share a bed, actually.

Gently and slowly, he moved him aside so he could lay down with him. In an instant, Chick grabbed him and pulled him closer. He held onto him tightly. A smile was on the small child's face as he buried his face in his chest.

Billy put his arm around him. He pulled the snow white and azure blue blanket over the both of them. He then caressed his head. Bits of his hair got caught in his fingers, only to be off of them in seconds. He softly smiled looking at him. Before he knew it, he was asleep yet again.

He laid his head above his, staying there until he fell asleep with him.

* * *

A yawn came out of the redhead's mouth.

He pulled away and stretched his body out. He opened his eyes. A bright yellow and blue glow filled his vision. It took him a moment to realize Billy was lying next to him, sleeping soundly.

Chick's face turned red. He grabbed his arm and took it off of him as fast as he could. He then threw the blanket off of him. He got out of bed and left the bedroom. He went to the bathroom that was right across the hallway. He muttered under his breath on how he could've asked if he wanted to sleep in the same bed with him.

He opened the door and walked in. The walls around him were sky blue. The tile floor below him was eggshell white. A few towels hung on the wall next to the sink. One was cobalt blue, another was canary yellow, and the third was carrot orange.

He turned on the sink that was near the door. He put his hands under the water, getting it splashed against his face. Chick put some apple scented soap onto his hands and began washing them. When he was done, he dried his hand off with the orange towel.

He walked out of the bathroom. He went down the stairs, going into the kitchen. As he walked in, he saw the light shining through the windows. It made the counters, the table, and the chairs have a glowing charm to them.

He went to the fridge. Opening the door, he looked all around to see what to drink. Chick saw the chocolate milk in the front, so he took it out. He took out a plastic cup, then poured some of the milk in it. The redhead then put the chocolate milk back in the fridge.

He grabbed the cup and turned around. As he was gonna sit down on the table, he saw Billy there in the doorway. His blonde hair was messy where he needed to brush it. He was rubbing his eyes as he yawned. When he was done, he waved at Chick.

He waved back. "Morning, Billy." Chick greeted as he sat down.

* * *

A/N: I've been meaning to do at least a one-shot for this series, and now I got to it. I'm not sure if I'm gonna make much for this series besides this, some poetry I made, and a rewrite, but I'm gonna try my best. This game needs a lot more content in my honest opinion, same with this ship although I highly doubt there's gonna be much for this ship, but you can never know. I just hope everyone enjoys reading this.


End file.
